A winter pet's Mischef
by BabyBird101
Summary: jack has discovered a new gift but with all the things the other guardians have to do will they ever find time to see his new trick? hopefully jack can sow them that they can still have fun. :D rated k because it's just a sweet little drabble.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost was always the guardian of fun, snow was just a side note. Like a perk. But that doesn't mean that he didn't get other perks. But the one he discovered a few years after becoming a guardian was totally not expected. He grinned, building up momentum and flying as fast as the wind could carry him to the North Pole.

It was about two weeks before Christmas but surely North would have a little time to see his new trick.

"Hey North," Jack smirked down at Father Christmas.

"Hello Jack I am sorry I have no time to talk Greg has spilled all the green paint and Larry is going frantic!" North hurried away to the two panicking yeti's.

"But North I have got to show you something!" Jack insisted.

"I would love to see!"

"Great because-"

"But I am very sorry I do not have time."

Jack's shoulders slumped slightly and he waved goodbye to the oblivious man. There were still a few others he could show

* * *

Sandy was flying on his golden sand could of dreams practically dancing as he threw the dream sand every which way.

"Hi Sandy," Jack said form behind the sandman.

The little golden man jumped and turned to the spirit and shook his finger.

"I'm sorry I scared you, but I have to show you something."

Sandy gestured at the golden could of dreams he was standing on.

"Yea, I know you're busy. This is really cool!"

Sandy shook his head and waved away the white haired spirit.

Jack sighed and saluted the little man. With a step backward he stepped on thin air and fell a hundred feet down before the wind caught him and he flew off to the burrow.

* * *

Bunny was sleeping in the back of his burrow with snores as loud as a tractor. The eggs that were still running around hid from the sound as if they were afraid that they would be attacked. The eggs had become kind of paranoid since pitch attacked.

Jack flew in and ran a hand along a few of the eggs leaving his amazing ice pattern on them. The eggs shivered but they ran away happily their ears now filled with ice.

Jack smiled at the little creatures. Sometimes he knew why Bunny liked these things they were kind of funny.

When he found Bunny in the back of the cave he knocked on the wall with his staff a small waved of ice cascading form the point of contact.

"Wha'!" Bunny jumped up and threw a boomerang before e was fully awake.

Jack ducked quickly. "Careful kangaroo."

"'M a Bunny mate." He yawned hugely. "what do ya' want ya' show pony?"

"I have this awesome trick I have to show you," Jack began.

Bunny yawned again, "Come back when I'm awake." And he fell back to his bed fast asleep.

Jack stuck his tongue out childishly at the big jerk.

There was still the tooth palace.

* * *

The fairy was standing in the middle of her palace chattering to one little fairy after another. The many flying creatures swarmed around like bugs in the rainforest. A few stopped and stared at him but when he swatted them away they kept going on their business.

"Hi Tooth!" Jack called.

The tooth fairy turned around and smiled. "Oh hello Jack I'd love to talk right now but I'm just so-"

"Busy," finished Jack. He took a deep sigh. "Couldn't you take a quick break I have got to show you something?"

"Really Jack I don't have the time its hokey season again," she smiled apologetically.

"Alright," he waved absent mindedly and began to fly away when something little attacked his ear.

He pulled it off in alarm but when he saw the little blue and green fairy grinning hugely at him.

"Baby Tooth!" for the first time in a month he smiled down at the little fairy. She landed in his hand and hugged his thumb tightly. Jack squeezed the little body to his chest, "hey little one," said using one of his many nick-names he used for Baby Tooth. Then he brought her up to his lips and kissed her on the head.

Behind them a few of the fairies stopped and gawked at the scene with pure jealousy.

"Hey," he brought the baby to his face and said, "Do you want to see something cool?"

Baby Tooth nodded wildly.

"Can she come?" asked Jack looking up at Tooth like a boy asking permission for the parents' permission.

The tooth fairy merely waved her hand absently and continued working.

The two friends smiled at each other and flew as fast as they could before tooth came to her senses.

* * *

Now they were back in burgess, at the lake and Baby Tooth was sitting next to jack's staff which he had set on the ground.

"Now watch this," he closed his eyes and the little fairy leaned forward expectantly.

The skin that was visible on Jack turned deathly pale and he leaned forward slowly, almost looking like he was shrinking. Because he _was _shrinking. His clothes lost all pigment and as he shrunk they turned to fur and melded with his body. In the space of a few moments he was the size of a kitten with a large fluffy white tail dipped in black and large pointy ears. He was a pure white color, brighter than snow. He was a baby white fox.

Baby Tooth flew upward and clapped.

_Isn't this amazing! _The fox squeaked. Fortunately the little fairy understood. _Hey do you want to play a prank?_

Again the little fairy smiled widely and nodded.

* * *

North was in a big hurry to get to the globe where one of his yetis had apparently spilled some confetti. On his way he saw a small movement out of the corner of his eye. Normally he wouldn't have given this much thought but this thing was brightest white and moved much too fast to be one of his blundering elves.

Kneeling next to the box which the shape had disappeared behind he looked around the top.

Looking up at him from the floor behind the box was a sweet little animal with huge black eyes. It squeaked pitifully at the sight of North it hid under its hands.

"It is all right little one I will not hurt you," comforted the little creature. The animal shouldn't have been able to see any of this, not him or the pole so when North's large hands managed to pick up the animal he was astounded.

Animals were not intelligent enough to believe. Sure Jamie's dog believed but that was because Jamie's belief in the guardians made pretty much everyone around him able to see.

The tiny white fox, for that was what it was, nuzzled North's thumb and gnawed on the skin. His teeth were sharp enough to cause pain but with only the light grip it was doing it was only enough to cause a faint tickling feeling.

North laughed slightly. "You are cute, but if animals are getting smart enough to see us, then I will have to call the guardians." He said to himself.

The fox nodded! It could understand him. This was going to be… interesting.

* * *

"What is it North I am too busy for this unless Pitch is back-" Tooth began

"That is not important right now look at this!" North held out the tiny fox.

"That is what you interrupted my nap for? A stuffed animal!" Bunny sputtered.

The tiny creature squeaked indignantly and looked up at tooth with the biggest saddest black eyes ever.

"Aww," cooed Tooth, "it's so cute!"

The tiny mouth full of bitty teeth smiled up at her.

"No Bunny the reason I called you all hear is that animals are not intelligent enough to see us. If this one can than many more will follow. My cover will be blown when I am delivering gifts dogs will bark and you, Bunny, will start to have the same problem," North said.

"Oh." If Bunny could have blushed he would have.

Baby tooth—who had been sitting on Tooth's shoulder—stood up and flew to the fox, stroking the animal on its nose. A sound that was something like a purr came from the mouth.

Sandman put a golden hear above his head as if saying 'aww' as well.

The tiny creature wiggled, trying to get out of the large man's grip and to the floor, but North held him tight.

"We should jack's opinion of the animal before we decide what to do," reasoned North.

"The show pony won't have an opinion," scoffed Bunny "and I don't know why we should be worried it's only a baby fox, who knows it might even be a toy."

The 'baby fox' yelped loudly and began whining along with the struggling, trying to escape the large hands. In a last desperate bid for freedom it bit, hard.

"Ouch!" yelped North and the animal fell to the ground. "for such a small creature it has some strong jaws."

"Oh, you probably hurt the poor dear!" cried Tooth kneeling next to the animal. Before she could lay a finger on it the fur ruffled and right before their eyes it expanded becoming larger by the second.

"Thanks for the concern," moaned Jack rubbing his shoulder. "North, all you had to do was put me on the ground not drop me. I was like what three inches long?"

"Jack!?" yelled Bunny

"Ta-da," smirked Jack standing.

"This was what you wanted to show us?" asked North.

"Yep," Jack put his hands in his pockets and Baby Tooth flew to his shoulder. "Hey, Baby, you did great."

"She knew?" Tooth demanded.

"Of course she was the only one who wasn't busy."

The four other guardians blushed and lowered their heads.

"Hey, I'm not mad," amended Jack quickly. "But…" he flew to the trap door in the ceiling, "you are never too busy to have fun."

The other guardians watched in wonder as Jack Frost and his little fairy companion jumped out the window laughing the entire way.

**hope you like it i know it's a strange little thing but i am experiencing some writers block so i hope you enjoy**

**R&R! please?**


	2. Chapter 2

I was considering turning this into a two shot or three shot about Jack's adventures as His little fox version.

I want your opinions and I was wondering if any of you had an idea for what you would like to see.

R&R I would like to hear your thoughts


End file.
